Sweet Home Ontario
by Enx2103
Summary: Derek and Casey were high school sweethearts. Now... Not so much. What happens when Casey come home for the first time in two years. AKA: The Sweet Home Alabama!AU you didn't know you wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Home Ontario  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own LwD or SHA  
 **AN:** Inspired by Sweet Home Alabama (2002). Enjoy! Spoilers for the movie ahead!

* * *

 **Sweet Home Ontario: Chapter 1**  
 **August 17th 2018...**  
 **  
** **DPOV**

It was a quiet summer morning. The skies were the perfect shade of blue. The birds were chirping the song of summer. The sun was warm on Derek's skin. It was the kind of beautiful morning that made him feel a little... domestic. And his version of domestic meant fixing up The Prince. He was in the middle doing just that when he heard a car pull up into his driveway. He didn't think anything of it. His dad had a habit of swinging by unannounced. But when the engine stopped he was greeted by the sound of high heels clicking along his concrete driveway; he knew it wasn't dear old dad. All he could see from his position underneath the car was a pair of black heels attached to some very nice legs. He was very confused, he didn't have the faintest idea of who it could be. He wasn't expecting anyone. And definitely no one with legs like those.

Confused he rolled himself out from under the car and was shocked to see none other than his wife standing before him. She had her arms crossed over her chest, looking like a pissed off principle. Her face was stone like she was already fed up with whatever bullshit that was about to spew out of his mouth.

He knew it would come to this eventually. He knew if he continued to ignore her emails, and the phone call she'd go out of her way and meet him at his doorstep. Deep down he was hoping he had more time. Nonetheless, seeing her in front of him again after two years was worth it.

She was beautiful, but no longer the same girl he fell in love with. She looked older. The stress in New York had aged her. He chose to believe that the Casey he knew and loved lived beneath it all. Under a heavy cloud of Chanel perfume, Louis Vuitton purse, and Gucci whatever she wore. She was in there somewhere and he had missed her dearly, but he couldn't let it show.

"Honey, your home!" He grinned, sarcasm rolling off his tongue. He was itching to hear her split his name in two like she use to.

"Derek," she stated calmly. Yeah, she had said his name… but wasn't in the way he wanted to hear it. There wasn't enough spunk behind it. Where had the passion gone?

"I was starting to get worried! I called the sheriff and filed a missing person report and everything!" he continued with his antics. He was so clearly stalling the inevitable conversation; the reason she had got on a plane to pay him a visit.

She rolled her eyes, not dignifying that with a response. "Sign the papers, Derek," she spoke through gritted teeth. He watched her pull out a yellow envelope from her massive leather purse before thrusting it into his face.

Given his position on the ground, she could have stepped on him with those pointy shoes if she wanted to. With that in mind, he got up, dusting his dirty hands on his jeans, taking the envelope from her perfectly manicured hands without a word. He tried his best not to stare at the ring on her finger, it wasn't like he didn't know about it.

He made his way into his...well, _their_ home. She followed close behind. She probably thought he was actually going to sign. Silly girl.

He watched her out the corner of his eye, the way she looked around and noticed the difference in their home since that last time she was there. A grin played at his lips. He felt good about the state of their home. Casey had humbly decorated years ago when they had close to nothing, and he maintained it as such, keeping it decently clean, and adding a few of his own touches since she'd been gone for so long. A bigger tv. An additional recliner. Still, it was a decent home. Not a dump he was sure she was expecting to find.

"Listen," he started, throwing the paperwork on the dining room table, turning towards her standing in their living room. He looked down at the watch on his arm an winced. Fixing up the car had taken longer then he had anticipated. "I'm actually about to get out of here. I'll talk to my lawyer about it on Monday morning, ok?" he offered, hitching an eyebrow. He didn't wait for a reply and made his way towards the kitchen to wash his dirty hands.

"Derek, I need to be on a plane tomorrow," she argued, staring him down with an intensity he remembered all too well.

"I'll mail it back?" he offered with a shrug, knowing damn well it was a lie.

"I don't trust you." she countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

She was very confrontational, but he understood. She had come ready and willing to fight him tooth and nail for that divorce. When she left him two years ago to dance in New York. She thought she'd come back... _he_ thought she'd be back, but clearly, she didn't. After six months without her, he went to New York looking for her. And when he did, he realized he was no longer the man for her. No matter how much he loved her, Derek Venturi just wasn't enough for her.

He shrugged, "Well then, get comfy Princess! Got a place to stay?" he asked. Of course, he was hoping to have his wife under his roof again, but he knew better than to believe that was even an option. She wanted a divorce because she's was engaged to a banker. Or was it a lawyer? He didn't remember. The details didn't make a difference.

"You're seriously making me stay in Ontario?" she sighed, pouting like a child. Like she couldn't come up with a worse way to spend her valuable time.

He rolled his eyes at her dramatics. Some things really didn't change. "It's up to you," he started, "But you won't get that back till Monday afternoon at the earliest." he clarified, striping his dirty t-shirt off his back in one swoop. He didn't miss the way her eyes raked over his body like they use to. He had put more time in the gym since she's left. He smirked, headed towards what used to be their bedroom to find some clean clothes to put on. He didn't lie, he did have plans. And he had to look presentable for them.

"Go stay with Nora, Case." He sighed heavily remember how much Nora missed her. "She misses you. Does she even know your here?" He asked himself while he searched for a shirt. Nora didn't know. She would have given him a heads up. A warning. Anything.

"No. I was hoping to make this a quick trip." she sighed, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair. Yes, blonde. She got rid of the brown, it made his heart ache, but again he tried not to flinch.

"Go home, Princess." He told her walking back into the living room, with a fresh pair of dark jeans and a clean shirt in hand. "Swing by on Monday, noon? I'll be here," he promised. It was another lie. But still.

"Are you actually going to sign it this time?" she asked in disbelief.

"As long as this makes it past legal," he replied, finishing the last button on his shirt. He looked up at her with a pleased smile.

"I'm not asking for anything but your signature, if that's what you worried about," she looked down at her feet. She looked embarrassed.

Derek smirked. She didn't know. After all this time she still had no idea. He thought maybe at this point she would have seen his name on some credits, or in an article. But no. She didn't realize he had been moving up in the world. That he too was worth something. He was no longer the worthless piece of shit that she thought he was. "Do I get anything?" he countered, gathering his keys, phone, and wallet.

She eyed him but didn't answer. She was so desperate to get this divorce she would probably give him anything he wanted if he asked. She looked around their former home again, and it dawned on her. "Where's Eddie?" she asked with knitted eyebrows.

Derek sighed, running his hands through his hair. He was hoping she didn't notice. He didn't want to be the one to tell her. But alas… "Eddie got hit by a car last year," he muttered softly. Losing Casey and then Eddie had made life miserable.

He watched her eyes fill up, she turned away from him and towards the door. "Monday," was all she said before disappearing through the front door, quietly this time.

Derek fell onto his couch in a puddle. He scrubbed his face with his hands. He had the rest of the weekend to figure out how to get out of this and still have a wife. All he wanted to do was make her proud, to be worthy of her, but he had run out of time. She was engaged to be married. She needed their divorce finalized and he knew it.

* * *

After his lunch with the Director of the Toronto International Film Festival (TIFF), he was feeling pretty good. But still, his morning run with Casey had put him on edge. Naturally, he ended up swinging by Ralph's bar for an afternoon beer.

"When's your next meeting with Hollywood?" Sam teased Derek, sitting next to him at the bar.

"Next week," Derek smiled a real genuine smile. He was proud of himself. He had a few golden opportunities in the air. He had worked on a film that was premiering at TIFF. As a result, he was being considered to work alongside one of his favorite directors! And additionally he was going to be working as a Director of Photograph on a new show on FreeForm filming in Canada; his first national cable show. Things were looking up, but he wasn't where he wanted to be yet. Not where Casey would want him to be.

"Hey, is that Casey?" Ralph asked squinting from behind the bar, looking towards the entrance. His confusion was quickly replaced with a grin and confirmation. The pair of boys turned, and sure enough, there she was.

Derek hadn't mentioned it to his friends yet, he was hoping she'd lay low. But unfortunately, he was wrong. "Yeah, she's back for the weekend," he replied turning back towards the bar chugging the beer in front of him with a few big gulps. He knew he couldn't put up with her again sober.

"That's good news, right?" Sam asked, gripping Derek's shoulder. "Maybe she'll stay?" he said hopefully.

Casey made her way around. Greeting people she hadn't seen in so long.

Derek didn't want to be the one to tell them, but false hope was no good. "No," He replied with a heavy sigh. "She only here to get me to sign." He admitted. To the boys and to himself.

"What are you gonna do?" Ralph asked solemnly.

 _Give her hell_ is what he wanted to say. That was Derek and Casey way after all. But, unfortunately, that wasn't in the cards. "I might actually have to sign," Derek admitted defeatedly.

"Or maybe tell her the truth?" Sam suggested. Always the optimist that one.

Derek shook his head "It's not enough. I gotta let her go. For good this time." He has to let Casey go and mourn the loss of that relationship once and for all.

The trio silenced as she approached them. "Boys," she greeted with a tight smile. "It's been a while."

* * *

After Casey's arrival, Derek made his way out the bar as fast as possible leaving her behind. She seemed happier then she had that morning which creeped him out. Was she up to something? Whatever it was he'd find out eventually. But at that moment he wanted to be as far from her as possible. Plus he had work to do and he knew he'd be safe from Casey there. They had started production on his new Freeform show in the Toronto studio headquarters. He had scripts to read. A vision to create! Casey would have to wait.

After a long day of errands, work and avoiding Casey he was ready for a shower and bed. He was minutes away from his house when Ralph called him. Casey had gotten a little too drunk at the bar during happy hour. She had started a scene and he needed to get her out of there asap.

Quickly he was off the phone and turning his car around. She had left him. She was marrying another man. She was no longer his responsibility. And yet he was at the bar in minutes rescuing her from herself.

She looked completely disheveled compared to how to put together she looked earlier that morning. Had she been there all afternoon? She was sweaty and shiny, her makeup was mostly faded. Her face was flushed pink and her clothes wrinkled. She had danced the night away at the bar and must have had a good time. But unfortunately, it was time for Derek to take her home.

He didn't bother bargaining with her when he waltzed into the bar like a man on a mission. He knew there was no compromising with drunk Casey. He was the only one who knew how to deal with her when she was like this. Instead, he easily picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Derek!" She squealed his name, kicking and punching anywhere she could reach. But it was no use. Derek had a strong hold on her.

"Thanks, Ralph!" he muttered on his way out the bar. He knew she had driven there, but her car would have to stay.

He placed her in his passenger side seat. She pouted and threw shitty insults at him but he pretended not to hear. He knew she'd tire herself out quickly. She always did. He made sure she was buckled in before wrapping around to the driver's seat and taking her home. He smiled, thinking back to what felt like a lifetime ago. She never could hold her alcohol. It was nice to see that not everything had changed.

"Where are you taking me!?" She groaned, annoyed. The ringing in her ears must have set in. She was no longer screaming at a high pitched frequency.

"Home," he finally answered her, eyes locked on the road. He wished it was their home.

She mumbled something he couldn't quite make out so he ignored her. She was out like a light within minutes. The fight taking too much out of her. She was even lightly snoring by the time he pulled up to the Venturi -McDonald household.

He knew the house would be quiet for a Saturday night. Edwin and Lizzie were probably out, enjoying the dog days of summer with their hometown friend before heading back to campus for their fall semesters at Queens and U of T the following week. Marti was out at some party; she had taken over Derek position as the social butterfly of the family since starting high school. His dad, and Nora were probably the only ones home. Still, he didn't want to run into anyone. Getting in and out was the mission at hand. He didn't want to see anyone or have to talk about the implications of Casey being home. He wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

He killed the engine with a sigh. He really didn't want to go inside, so they sat in the silence for a bit. It had been a long day. He rubbed his face a bit and got himself out of his thoughts. He gently got her out of the car picking her up bridal style, trying his best not to wake her. She snuggled into his arms comfortably which made his heart tightened. He pushed his feeling aside and made his way into their childhood home.

He managed to lay her down on the couch in the empty living room when he heard some noise in the kitchen.

"Derek?" Nora called, making her way into the dark living room confused. Clearly, she had been getting ready for bed. "What's going on?" She asked tightening her robe, her concern written all over her face. She must have read his body language.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...Casey's home," he explained pointing at the slump of a woman curled up on the family's couch. He had thrown a spare blanket over her.

Nora's eyes went wide as she rushed passed Derek to toward Casey's sleeping form. "What happened?" She asked clearly worried. She must not have known that Casey was in town.

Derek shrugged, hands deep in his pockets clearly uncomfortable. "She's not used to Ralph's drinks anymore." It was a guess. Maybe it's because she drank all day. Maybe she was drinking to forget. Who really knew?

Still confused, Nora pressed on. "Why is she here? Is everything ok?" Her motherly intuition kicked in. It had only been a month since Nora had seen Casey last in New York, but the distance took a heavy toll on his stepmother.

He nodded. "Everything ok, I think. She just wants me to sign the papers," he admitted, running a hand through his hair. It was a hard topic to talk about.

Nora frowned, suddenly understanding everything. "Did you tell her?" Her voice was softer than. Calmer. Like suddenly she understood everything.

"No. And everyone promised they wouldn't," He reminded her with a pointed look. No one was to tell Casey what Derek had been up to.

Although she was Casey's mother, Nora kept Derek's secret. She had never gotten over what her firstborn had done to him. She loved him like a mother, and still resented Casey just a tiny bit for leaving. The whole family did. They just didn't talk about it.

Nora nodded understanding his words.

"I gotta get out of here," was all he said, closing the front door behind him.

He had to get away from her; to add some miles between them. There were many miles between home and New York. But with Casey home, he felt like he was suffocating and couldn't get away from her fast enough. He missed her but being around her hurt. The wound he had been trying to ignore throbbed in his chest. She left him. She _left_ him. And now she was back. And in less than 24 hours and she had completely turned his world around. He needed another drink.

* * *

It had been an eventful day. All in the name of Casey of course, but what else was new? No one drove him as crazy as she did. But he really did need sleep. If he had no choice but to sign those papers he would… but she'd have to wait for Monday to earn it.

"What the fuck?!" he said to himself when he got inside his house, staring into his living room. His eyes were wide as he looked around his unfamiliar surroundings.

Everything looked different. Most of his old stuff gone replaced by new items. His couch. His TV. His stove. His fridge. Everything had gotten a makeover. And had Casey Written all over it. She loved all those HGTV home renovation shows. It had to be her. Casey was the only explanation he could think of. And although he needed to talk to her, he knew it had to wait till morning.

He grumbled rubbing his face in frustration to himself. That woman!

* * *

 **AN** : I would **pay** money to read a good LWD/Sweet Home Alabama AU because it screams Dasey to me. But alas I could not find anything (if you have, PLEASE link me!) So I wrote my own shitty makeshift version.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Home Ontario  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own LwD or SHA  
 **AN:** Inspired by Sweet Home Alabama (2002). Enjoy! Spoilers for the movie ahead!

* * *

 **Saturday, August 18th, 2018…  
** **DPOV**

Derek was up bright and early the next morning. He had a lot on his mind and couldn't sleep. More importantly, he had to find his wife and inquire about his beloved couch and flat screen TV.

"What did you do to my house, McDonald ?" He yelled, storming into his family home early that morning. The front door slamming behind him adding to the dramatic effect.

It was strange how even after they were married he still called her McDonald. Sometimes when she was being cute she'd flash a smile and correct him. "That's Mrs. Venturi to you, asshole!" Yeah, she had a lot gotten quite the dirty mouth after marrying him.

Their parents, Casey, and Marti who were in the kitchen in the midst of breakfast all froze and looked up shocked and confused by his sudden outburst. Oddly enough the scene felt like a flashback to their teenage years. Sans the unresolved sexual tension from those angsty times.

Casey, in particular, was looking a little worse for wear, nursing a black coffee an obvious hangover. "What?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper. She must have really been feeling it. Derek did not pity her.

"Where's all my stuff, Casey?" He asked again, now standing across the counter from her aggravated, arms crossed over his chest.

"Derek-" George started, clearly trying to bring the early morning hostility down.

Arguing between the pair was far from new to the family. George and Nora were use to Derek and Casey's antics. Normally they just ignored the pair till they figured it out on their own- which they normally did. But this time… the first time Casey was back since she left for New York; this time was different. The air was tense. There was no humor or pranks lingering in the background. Derek was angry. And Casey wasn't laughing.

Derek glared at his father who didn't understand the situation. George seemed to get the message putting his hands up in surrender. "Alright alright," he mumbled.

It took a second for the pin to drop but eventually, Casey understood what Derek was going on about. "Oh. _That_." Casey finally said. "In hindsight, not my _best_ decision," she admitted with a lopsided smile as if that would make it all better. After years of being married to Derek, she had clearly picked up a thing or two.

Normally Derek would feel proud of being on the receiving end of one of Casey's **GOOD** pranks. But with their new dynamic- not so much. "Gee, you think?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Guys... what's going on?" Nora finally asked the pair gently.

"Casey, would you like the share with the class?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"Well. I thought _our_ house needed a little makeover, " she shrugged like it was no big deal. "I redecorated."

"Our house? You mean **MY** house?" The nerve of her! First, she wants a divorce, then she wants the house. Who could keep up?

"Our house. My names still on it, right? Just like my name is still on _our_ bank account." she smiled all matter of fact like taking a sip of her coffee letting her comment marinate in the air.

"Casey…" he trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose. He finally understood. She had gone to the bank and taken out all his money out of their joint banking account… sounded exactly like something his wife would do.

"Where did all that money come from Derek?" she asked with a pointed look.

He knew she was suggesting something dirty and illegal, but he didn't give in. Derek looked around the room, making sure no one answered that question even though everyone but Casey seemed to know. "Why do you even care?" he breathed out annoyed. He was deflated. Nothing left. She had always been a little off but New York had sent her over the edge. She was full on mental now.

"I-I don't." she stumbled with her words, straightening up in her seat. "I just want you to sign the papers Der," she admitted.

"I wish you would have stayed in New York," was the last thing he said before storming out to clear his head. Unfortunately, he meant it.

* * *

 **Later on that day...  
** **CPOV**

Casey hated being home. She hated the fact that she had to come so far to get Derek to do a simple task. Sign his name on a piece of paper. How hard was it? It's not like he wanted to be married to her any longer. He was only doing it out of spite.

The silver lining of the whole thing was going home and seeing her family. They have always been a wild bunch but she had missed them. That much she knew. But being home brought back too many memories. Memories she didn't need anymore.

Derek had left her car at the bar when he had taken her home, so she didn't have much of an option but to hang out with her family or stay home. Honestly, she didn't want to go out. She wasn't sure what she had said or done at the bar the night before. But she knew she couldn't just stay at home all day thinking about it.

On that particular Saturday afternoon, there wasn't much to do in Ontario besides go to the end of summer carnival near her old high school. Her whole family was going; sans Derek of course. Apparently, he had to work but she knew he was really avoiding her.

Casey watched as Ed stepped in for Derek and won Marti some prize at the carnival game. Marti may have been a cool teenager now but still loved the prizes just the same. She carried around that massive panda the whole afternoon with pride. Although it was supposed to be a feel-good family day, Casey felt wrong. She had been gone for a while and missed a lot. Ed had really grown and was beginning to look like a man. Her sister has been chasing her passion which fueled her every move. Even Marti was a little different. Her siblings had started to become a different version of themselves and she was missing most of it.

Casey was looking around when she spotted a familiar face that brought a smile to her lips. Sam. He always managed to make her nostalgic of simpler times.

"Hey, you!" He smiled pulling her into a bear hug she didn't know she needed. She relaxed into him suddenly feeling at ease. She hadn't felt that since the minute she left New York.

"Feeling alright? I heard you closed down the bar last night!" he teased with a big smile.

Everyone knew she couldn't hold her alcohol "I've seen better days," she admitted with a chuckle. The hangover was pretty bad. She hadn't been that drunk in a long time. Plus Derek was normally by her side, helping her recover the next day. But that was a thing of the past.

"Want to talk? Grab a table? I'll go get some beers?" He suggested.

She nodded, letting the kids know and made her way towards the picnic area where families sat to eat their delicious carnival food. Sam returned with two beers. They cheered. And even though she was already hungover- hair of the dog and all, she took a cautious sip.

"So, what's going on with you Case?" He asked, his tone shifting. She could always confide in Sam. He just made it so easy to talk. Unlike his best friend...

"Nothing," she lied. So many things were going on. So many things gone _wrong_. And every time she tried to fix one problem, she'd end up with two more. She just wanted to finalize the divorce and go back to New York. She had a life there now.

"Listen, I know Derek's giving you a hard time. But what else is new?" Even after marriage Derek and Casey stayed at each other's throats. The fights just ended better. Until she never came back of course.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead. Defend him like you always do!" Sams only flaw was his blind loyalty. Which really was one of his best traits. A double edged sword for Casey when it came to Derek

"I'm not defending him. I'm just saying… you never came back, Casey." He stopped for a second. Maybe Derek wasn't the only who she had hurt. "He went to New York you know," Sam admitted, taking a few gulps of the beer in front of him.

Somehow she knew it was something that was supposed to be a secret. Derek would kill Sam if he knew. "When?" She asked softly surprised to hear this new one had ever mentioned that.

When she went to New York, she'd call Derek every day. But then calls started getting shorter and far and few in between. She started ignoring his calls not to be reminded of home. But never in there did he mention coming to visit her.

"About 6 month in," Sam supplied running his hands through his hair. "You had stopped calling and he was worried." He stopped for a second "With good reason, clearly," he chuckled at the irony.

Casey frowned. "He didn't say anything. I didn't see him..." she wondered for a second if that would have changed anything. If that would have fixed them, saved their relationship... Made her bounce back to reality. Derek had a habit of stealing all the attention in the room. One look at him would have had her on the next flight home. She knew it.

Sam shook his head. "You didn't have to. He saw you. And came back home."

"Why?"

Sam was quiet for a while. Probably regretting how much he had shared. He sighed heavily. "He thought you deserved the stars. He's been working hard to get them for you. "

Casey found that very hard to believe. "No way. If Derek wanted me back he would have said something. Done something!" She argued. He was never the type to be placement. She thought staying had been the best option since Derek never asked her to come back. He made it easier to stay.

"He has Casey. He's done a lot. He just doesn't think you'd want him back. Not after New York."

Casey was so confused. "I don't get it Sam. What's the big deal? What did he do?"

Sam chuckled softly taking a sip of his beer. "I've been sworn to secrecy. Everyone has."

"Everyone?" She asked doubtfully.

He nodded. "Just google him." Was all he said with a smirk.

Casey huffed. "What am I gonna find?!" What could Derek possibly do to make headlines?

Sam shrugged, getting up from his seat. "See you around Case." And with that, he was gone into the sea of people at the carnival.

Casey fished her phone out her pocket immediately on the hunt for some new information.

* * *

 **Sunday, August 19th, 2018…** **CPOV**

That following day Casey spent some much needed time with her family. They spent the day watching trash movies and eating Nora's food. And then, when Casey finally felt up for it, she drove the familiar road that led to her and Derek's home. She knew he didn't want to see her, but she had some things to talk to him about.

She found the information she _assumed_ Sam wanted her to find. But it was hard to tell. She didn't care about Derek's job. Not in a bad way but in a "it doesn't make a difference to me what you do" kind of way. Yeah money was tight for most of their marriage, but it was mostly because they were young, college was expensive, and hey we're living on their own. She didn't care what he did as long as they were staying afloat. So was Derek's new job the big secret? Because she was clearly missing something.

"I know I'm public enemy number one, but I come in peace," she promised, waving an invisible white flag. She had found him shirtless sitting on the porch steps smoking a cigarette reading something. He was beautiful, always had been. It made it hard for her to look at him sometimes.

He cocked an eyebrow at her but said nothing, eyes returning to the words in front of him.

"I'm just here to apologize. Your stuff will be back tomorrow, I promise. All the money will return to your bank account," she swore.

He nodded once. "Thanks," was all he said.

Clearly, he wasn't in the mood, but Casey wanted to talk, so she lingered. "Your smoking again…" she noted gently as to not judge but simply observe. She couldn't say much because they both use to smoke.

"Happens when I'm stressed," he shrugged.

She knew she was the reason behind his stress. "I forgot how pretty it is at night…" she muttered to herself making her way towards him, taking a seat on the bottom steps as she admired the view in front of them. The stars poking out from behind the lingering clouds; sparkling against the trees. It was beautiful. They use to spend hours out there when it was warm enough. On the front porch drinking or dancing and most nights a combination of the two. Those were their glory days.

He said nothing and ignored her. It wasn't often that Derek gave her the silent treatment. That just wasn't their way. They would scream and fight like the best of them. And makeup even harder.

"Can I?" She asked hand reaching out towards the lit cigarette between his fingers.

* * *

 **DPOV**

Derek raised an eyebrow but passed her the cigarette anyway. He sighed putting his script down, knowing she had won and they would talk. He watched as she put it against her lips, inhaling slowly. He could tell that it had been a while since she had smoked. He watched her savor the nicotine.

Music from his record player drifted out the open front door from the living room, adding background music to the chill summer night. Casey turned to him and they stared at each other for a while. At that moment he saw her the girl he fell in love with. The girl he would do anything for. She was there. Inside it all. She was still there. Suddenly a smile lit up her face and he swore that just for a minute they were back to the beginning.

"Dance with me," she said, putting the cigarette out on the floor, getting up and holding her hands out to him.

They used to that. Her love of dance never died. He always gave in. Why not dance with the love of your life underneath the moonlight? "Casey-" he started to argue with her. It wasn't a good idea. They were different people, no longer that couple who did things like that.

"Come on. A parting gift? For old time sake." She bargained swaying her hips to the rhythm. Always a dancer.

He sighed knowing she'd win. She always wins. Slowly he got up, going down the few steps, letting his bare feet touch the ground beneath him. He wanted to remind himself that he was awake... this wasn't a dream; that at the end of it she'd be leaving.

He reached out his hands towards her, easily pulling her into his bare chest. Fire followed her fingertips trailing up his naked arms and around his neck. He sighed feeling her chest pressed up against his. Her heartbeat was suddenly so close to him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist as they swayed under the stars. The universe had a cruel sense of humor. He hated himself for allowing her to be that close again. It would probably always feel that way…. Touching Casey. And It would probably always hurt. He didn't think the weekend would end like that.

"Der," she muttered into his neck.

He tried not to shiver, but her breath tickled against his skin. "Hmm?" He asked staring at the stars wishing for a better life. A different alternative. In a land far far away there's a Derek that never met Casey McDonald. And a Derek who lived happily ever after with her. And a Derek who moved on from the heartbreak that is Casey McDonalds. He wasn't sure which version he would become.

"Did you really go to New York?" She asked softly pulling away just enough to look into his eyes. She has learned to read him. Read his lies and his truth. And he hated her for it. He felt so vulnerable.

He sighed closing his eyes tightly. He knew he had to tell her "Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter. " she countered easily. "Answer the question."

"Yeah, I went."

She was quiet again, melting back into his embrace while they danced. "Would we have ever worked?" She asked after a while. Her voice so low he wasn't sure if she meant to say it out loud or not. Was the question meant for him or for her own thoughts?

He figured he would answer her anyway. "I'd fight the devil for you, Casey McDonald." He sighed, letting his arms fall from her body, once again needed space from her. "But you left me with nothing to fight for," he added, leaning against the porch railing.

"I never meant to hurt you Der." He believed her, but life would be so much easier if he hadn't. "I loved you. With my whole heart! But I needed to learn to love myself first. We got married so young. I didn't know who I was without you. And when the opportunity came up to dance to find _me…_ I took it. I just didn't expect what came after," she explained for the first time.

He nodded, he didn't need to hear any more. He headed inside and half expected her to follow him, but she didn't. When he came back outside she was leaning on the side of her car, getting ready to leave. There was really nothing left to be said. He pushed the yellow envelope into her hand. He had already signed it, knowing there was no way out of the situation.

"Goodbye Princess," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Maybe this time you'll find your happily ever after." He mumbled kicking himself for giving up. But it was the right thing to do. He knew it. He wanted to be the Derek that survived Casey McDonald. And letting her go was the first step.

"Thanks, Der," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Derek was confused. Why was she sad? She got what she wanted. And although goodbyes are sad, she had said goodbye to him two years ago. This was _his_ goodbye, his moment. But he didn't say a word. He closed her car door behind her like a gentleman and watched as she pulled out his driveway.

And just like that, she was gone for good...

* * *

 **An:** _Quick thing:_ I wasn't ready for all the love. Thought the fandom had died? Hi, hello! Glad to see you all alive and thriving. This was meant to be a snap shot that became a short story. Hope I keep in the highlights from the movie that you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Home Ontario**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own LwD

 **AN:** Inspired by Sweet Home Alabama. Enjoy! Spoilers for the movie ahead!

 _ **WARNING: If you thought that last chapter hurt… I apologize in advance. Dont hate me ...yet.**_

* * *

 **Sweet Home Ontario: Chapter 3  
Wednesday, August 29th 2018  
Four days later...**

"You signed?!" Ralph coughed out in utter disbelief from Derek's kitchen.

It was boys night. And boys night normally happened at Derek's house since he had the biggest TV and no spouse (or mom in Ralphs case) to nag them.

Well, even when Casey was around, Derek's house was still the place to be. She'd try out different receipts with the boys as her personal taste tester. Casey's cooking was always a hit. Homemade wings smothered in buffalo ranch? Gone in minutes. They were growing boys after all. And she didn't mind feeding them.

Sometimes she'd stick around for a game, depending on who was playing….

 _The game was on; Leafs vrs Rangers. The boys were in the living room. Sam and Ralph taking up the couch and Derek in his recliner as per usual._

 _Casey had set up some veggies and dipping sauce for the boys to snack on while the wings were still in the oven; she was trying a new recipe. After checking on the wings she slipped out the kitchen and into Derek lap, ready to judge the players as if she was a qualified sports reporter._

" _What the hell, Brown?!" She yelled at the TV, leaning forward as if they could hear her._

 _Derek chuckled pulling her deeper into his comfortable arms and away from the tv. Instantly she curled her body around him, pressing herself into his chest and warm arms. He wrapped his arms around her body tight, hands rubbing anything they could reach. "Everyone's a critic," he mumbled, his lips ghosting across the shell of her ear._

 _She giggled pressing her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. Just the feeling of her breath against his skin was distracting enough to steal his attention away from the game. Sam and Ralph seemed oblivious, munching away on the couch._

" _You're distracting," he reminded her, because it was true._

" _I guess I should leave then?" she teased, with a twinkle in her eye. She pulled away just a centimeter as if to get up, but he pulled her back instantly._

" _Never," he replied, staring into her eyes. It sounded like a promise_

 _She returned his intensity with a kiss that Derek deepened, not caring who was around._

" _Get a room!" Ralph joked in the background._

" _Get out my house!" Derek replied, not turning away from Casey_ _ **.**_

"Did you tell her? Does she even know?!" Ralph's voice pulled him back to reality. Ralph seemed to be taking it particularly hard. It was all warranted but still, annoying.

Ralph handed out beers to Sam and Derek, always a bartender that one. He took a seat on the couch but paid no attention to the game playing in the background. He stared at Derek waiting for a reply.

Derek didn't want to hear it. He had already beat himself up for it. He didn't need the boys to pile on. But underneath his own layer of angst, he understood. Their friends and family had rooted for them.

Derek shook his head, knowing Ralph was waiting on an actual answer. No, he didn't tell Casey about his new job. He didn't bother. She was engaged to be married. She was going to make his life hell until he signed. And when he laid the cards out on the table- it wasn't worth the hassle. That stunt that she pulled with his house, he was hated to admit it but he was just not up for those kinds of pranks anymore.

"So what was it all for?" Ralph was mad at Derek for giving up. He always joked that Casey and Derek were it. They had the stuff of (realistic) fairy tales.

"She knew," Sam mumbled from his corner of the couch. He had been unusually quiet during the whole exchange. Clearly for a reason.

"What?" Derek asked softly, turning to look at Sam from his spot on the recliner. He was confused. How? Unless...

"She knew. " Sam repeated. His voice clear that time, confirming Derek's suspicion.

Derek couldn't even be mad at Sam. He simply nodded slowly. "See, it didn't matter. It didn't make a difference," he explained looking at the heartbroken Ralph next to him. But still, it hurt. She didn't care? Was he _still_ not enough?

Ralph slumped in his seat looking defeated. "I don't want to live in a world where there isn't a Casey to your Derek."

That made Derek chuckle. They had been together for so long. From angsty teens sneaking around to married for most of their twenties. Who was Derek without Casey? Maybe it was time he figured it out, just like she had "I'll be ok Ralphy. " Derek promise his best friend. "I'm not dying, you know," he reminded him, patting his shoulder. Although part of him was dying. Could he be a loving partner to anyone else? Casey taught him how to love after all...

"Did you tell her you still loved her?" Sam asked.

Derek shook his head. He didn't need to. "She knew."

"Did you ask her to _stay_?" Ralph clarified.

Derek was tired of playing 20 questions. He had told them what they needed to know. That he had signed and she had left back to New York. There really wasn't more to it. "No," he sighed. He almost wished he hadn't told him. That he would have wallowed in his feelings alone, and drop the bomb months down the line when the could handle the pressure that came with it. "She's happy in New York guys. Her happiness matters to me. It's time I find some happiness of my own." He finished the thought and the beer he had been drinking. "No more Casey talk, ok? How about we talk about you guys helping me out."

"Help you out with what?" Sam asked.

"I need some help fixing up the house. A coat of paint, some drywall to patch up some holes. That kind of thing. I want to make it look good... so that I can sell it." That was the second bomb he had been waiting to drop on his friends. He had done a lot of self reflecting after Casey had left. He had some choices to make.

"Sell it?" Ralph asked horrified looking around the house in question.

"Sell it," Derek confirmed. "This house has too many memories guys. Too much loss, it not good for me. It's time I move on. Plus, I'll be living in Vancouver for the next nine months once we start production. Who knows what I'll want to do after that. Maybe I'll stay on the west coast, move to LA."

"Woah! Come on Der, that's a lot of life changes your dropping on us. Are you sure you're thinking rationally?" Sam asked clearly concerned.

Derek shrugged. "Maybe it's time for my life to change Sammy."

* * *

 **Saturday, September 8th 2018**

 **Three weeks later…**

Derek had had a day. He had been up since 6 am to make his way into the city. He had to get dressed early and start doing press for the Toronto International Film Festival. It was then followed up with an outfit change and red carpet for the premiere of the movie he had worked on last summer. It was an exciting day but he was tired.

After such a long day all he wanted was to get out of that uncomfortable suit and into his warm bed. But the universe had another plan. He noticed a car in his driveway when he drove up, and then he saw her sitting on his front porch. _His_ Casey. Brown hair, yoga pants and a Queens sweatshirt; Casey. It made his heart ache for what was. But still, he remained composed and very confused.

"You give a woman a divorce and she still shows up at your house unannounced," he teased shaking his head getting out of his car. "What are you doing here?" He asked getting out of The Prince. He didn't think he'd ever see her again. Well not _never._ She'd have to come around sometime. But definitely not so soon after their last encounter. He figured she had a wedding to plan. A life to build in New York.

She was quiet at first. Her jaw a little slack as her eyes raked over his body from top to bottom. She wasn't expecting him to arrive looking like that. "Woah. You look…" she started, still checking him out.

She didn't have to finish her thought, he knew where she was going with that. Derek smirked. He forgot that he looked so good. He was wearing a black three piece suit. Very out of his norm, but he had to look good for the film festival. He had to walk the carpet and do the interviews. He was still new at all of it but he had to at least look the part.

"Thanks," he replied probably blushing but it was too dark to tell. He had ruled Casey out of his life, he was uncomfortable under her glaze now. "What are you doing here?" He asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I…" she started, letting out a deep breathe. "We need to talk."

"Pretty sure your _legally_ not allowed to use that line on me anymore. There's nothing left to talk about." Casey gave him a weak smile but said nothing. "Do we really need to talk? Like right now? It's been a long day Case." he countered. It had been a long week actually and he knew he wasn't mentally prepared for whatever news she was about to share.

She nodded, wringing her hands in her lap. She was nervous and he had no idea why. Was she there to tell him she was pregnant or something? That would be cruel and unnecessary.

"Alright," he sighed heavily. "Let me change first," he agreed, walking up the steps past her pulling his bowtie lose. "Do you need a drink?" he asked, looking back at her concerned.

She quickly nodded. "Whiskey." she provided with a smile. Whiskey had always been their favorite.

He nodded, headed inside. Not pregnant, he figured.

He had changed into his SJST HS hockey hoodie and pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hip; it has been a long day and he wanted to be comfortable. It was the polar opposite compared to the suit he had just taken off but he didn't care. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his bar cart and two glasses and walked back out onto the porch. He would have invited her in but it was a beautiful night, the air was crisp with the promise of fall approaching. It would be a waste not to drink under the stars like they use to... like they did the last time they had seen each other.

He easily poured their drinks, pushing a glass into her hands. They cheered and enjoyed their drinks for a minute.

A comfortable silence fell upon them. But Derek needed to know why she was there. It was late and he was exhausted. "What's with the hair?" He asked. He had to know. He liked it of course. The brown suited her better than the blonde.

She chuckled to herself. "Went back to my roots," she shrugged. "What's with the suit?" She countered cocking an eyebrow.

He thought about lying for a second. He didn't owe her the truth. She wasn't his wife anymore. She didn't need to know about his ongoings. "Film festival," he replied looking away. She knew about his new job, according to Sam at least. So that should be enough to understand.

She nodded and didn't ask anything else. Silence fell upon them.

Derek sighed heavily. "Well, since you're here, I guess I have something to tell you," he teased, taking a small sip of his drink.

She raised an eyebrow looking alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he started. Which well, that was a lie, but irrelevant. "I'm going to put the house up for sale soon. Ralph, Sam and dad are helping me fix it up…. I know you signed away your half with the divorce but, it feels wrong not to split it with you. Figured you should know," he shrugged.

"You're selling the house?" she asked as if she couldn't comprehend what he had said. "Why?"

"I'll be leaving soon. I'll be gone for a while. Figured it was time," was all he said. He didn't want to share the details of his life with her.

"I…" She started and stopped. "I want it. If you're selling it, I want it." she clarified after a while.

"What? Why? What are you going to do with it in New York?" he looked around for a second. "Well, the lands worth more than the house, so I guess you could tear it down-"

"No!"

Derek looked at her confused "What's going on Case?" he asked, unsure if he wanted to know, but he definitely needed to know.

She took a deep breath. "I'm back," was all she said as if it answered all his questions.

"Yeah, I can see that…." He slowly nodded "Why? I signed. Was it not legible?" he chuckled it would be his luck. It was hard enough to sign the first time. It was like the pen kept getting pulled away from the paper every time he tried. He nearly signed with his eyes closed just to get it done.

"No, it was. But mine wasn't," she admitted smiling down at her drink.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Once you signed, I sent the papers to my lawyer the next morning. I didn't even look at them. I… I forgot to sign them myself." she finally admitted.

Derek's head popped up putting together the puzzle pieces. "Does this mean…"

"You still got a wife, Venturi!" she smiled. A real smile.

Derek smiled for a second. But then it hit him. "Wait, this makes no sense. We're still married. You want the house. You're in Canada. What's am I missing here?" he finally asked.

She picked up her left-hand witch no longer had a diamond ring on it.

"What happened?" he asked, taking another sip. He didn't want to sound too eager… but he was. His heart dropped at the sight of her bare hand as if it was the sight of a naked woman. Her hand... It use to have their wedding rings. Simple rings, nothing fancy, but they meant something. Derek's own wedding band was sitting on his bedside table. He wasn't sure what to do with it yet. He had stopped wearing it once he heard she was engaged.

"I told him that I wanted to move back. I missed home. I didn't realize how much I missed it till I was back. Anyway, he didn't seem to agree. We were fighting when I found out about the paperwork mishap and I took it as a sign." she shrugged.

"A sign?" he teased. He knew she believed in astrology and the planets so he wasn't too surprised. But still.

"How could I marry a man who didn't let me live?" She countered.

It was a loaded question. What was living to Casey McDonald? Moving wherever she wanted whenever? Letting her fly free like a bird who'd never settle in one place? Derek had let her live. He gave her all the freedom in the world. So much so that he had lost her. But still, he never tried to control her.

"So, your back. For good?" he asked, to clarify.

She nodded. "Back to my roots!" She repeated with a smile. "I figured you should be the first to know. I know I'm not your favorite person…"

He shook his head. She was his favorite person. Even if he hated her half the time. "Welcome home, Case."

"Thanks."

A comfortable silence fell upon them

"It's quiet without Eddie," she noted softly. She must have been deep in her own thoughts and memories. "Did you think about getting another dog?" she asked, turning towards him.

"I thought about it. Visited some shelters. But I wasn't ready. It felt like I was replacing him, and I didn't want to do that to his memory."

"Did you replace _me_?" she finally asked the real question. There was a hint of a smile on her lips. She was being coy.

He chuckled. "No." he answered truthfully, staring at her. "Trust me, I tried. I wanted to be spiteful." He watched as emotions flickered across her features, as she quickly tried her best to hid them and look away. "But my heart…" he trailed off. He shook his head of his thoughts quickly. "But you sure replaced me," he added that part softly. It was meant to be a joke. A true one, but a joke no less.

She shook her head. "I never meant to. I went to New York to follow my passion. I never allowed myself to think further than you… And then I did. There's nothing like dancing in New York Der. It was beautiful."

Derek nodded. He understood. Unfortunately for him. "Well, I hope you found what you were looking for," he said refilling his glass. He definitely needed it.

"He had nothing on you, for the record," she admitted she, looking away from him embarrassed.

Derek was shocked to hear it. He didn't need to know anything about that man. But still, it was nice to know where he stood. He almost, _almost_ asked what she meant by that; but he could imagine. He figured the less he knew the better. He was the superior man in her life. At least he had that.

"I should get out of here," she mumbled gathering herself.

"Where are you staying?"

"With the parent's house for now." She sounded embarrassed about it.

"Ahh, that's why you want the house?" he asked, putting things together.

Casey nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah. I need to find myself. I was thinking about teaching Ballet. Best of both worlds, you know? And being home… it'll be good for me" She spoke like she was making a promise.

"That sounds great Case."

They were quiet for a second, then she got up. He thought she was getting up to leave, but instead of walking down the step and towards her car she turned, standing in front of him. Even though she was standing, the height difference made them nearly eye level. "I…. I missed you Der. I don't think I realized how much till I saw you. I know it sounds stupid after everything. But you have this way of pulling me into your orbit. I think that's why I stayed away. I was scared because you were my whole world. " She said softly. It was genuine. He knew it. She slowly reached out, her soft hand cupping his face, thumb brushing across his cheek gently.

His eyes fluttered closed. He was weak under her touch. Weak anywhere near her. Which sealed the nail on the coffin. It was his turn to leave Ontario. Especially with her being back. "I'm sorry." he murmured, his voice vibrating against her fingertips. He felt like it was his fault even though he knew it wasn't. He just hated seeing her upset. Always had been. Hence the no tears rule. He opened his eye and looked up at her. "I'm sorry it didn't work out. Between us….New York. ...The guy. You're a pain in the ass, but you deserve to be happy Case." He was honest, vulnerable and raw. Betraying his better judgment he turned his head and pressed his lips against her fingers. He needed to feel her. Even if just for a second.

Caseys' eyes filled up with tears, and this time he understood it. Last time they said goodbye it was because she was engaged to be married. This time it was simply because they were over. And somehow that hurt even more.

He gave her a small smile. "I thought I had said goodbye to you already. I thought I had already mourned this. But I guess I have to do it again," he whispered, hands on her hips, softly pulling her down into his lap. He knew it would hurt more than anything, but he had to do it.

She easily fell into his lap like she belonged because ultimately, she did. She bowed her forehead against his. Her hand still cradled his face. They stared at each other in the darkness, breathing in sync. Their eyes having a conversation their lips couldn't.

"I'm sorry Der," she whispered gently. Her voice caught somewhere between their entangled bodies.

He never did get to kiss her goodbye. Not properly that is. Their last kiss had been on the airport terminal years ago. It was only supposed to be goodbye for a few months, not forever.

And slowly, with her words as permission, he kissed her. This kiss was goodbye, forever. This kiss meant it was over. And yet, kissing Casey felt like coming home. A home that had burnt down in a fire, but a home no less. Her lips tasted like nostalgia and pain. And the masochist within him lapped it up like candy. He felt her hands slip into his hair and it felt so easy. Why couldn't it always be that way?

Reluctantly he pulled away and they stared into her eyes.

"Goodbye Der," she spoke softly, pushing his hair back one more time before getting up on shaky legs.

He helped steady her, but once she got down the porch steps he looked away, leaning back in his seat. He refused to watch her leave again. He closed his eyes tight. If he didn't see it- it didn't happen. He heard her car engine start, the wheels drive along the gravel until he couldn't hear her anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the stars, the same stars that once blanketed them with light and love. A tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't even realize how close to tears he was.

How many times would he have to say goodbye to her? How many times until it stopped hurting. His fingers brushed against his lips. Could he do this again? The next time she asks him to sign those fucking papers? Could he just do it? He had half a mind to ask his lawyer to draft up some papers and serve them to her. See how she likes it. But he wouldn't do that. That was just his anger talking and he knew it.

The divorce didn't matter as much in the moment. The important part, the thing that mattered was that she was back. Back into his life and he would have to figure out how to navigate his way around her. It was easy being separated when she was out of the country. But seeing her so close and knowing what use to be… that would be hard. She was too close. If she went on a date, chances are hed hear about it. Hell, he might even run into her. Casey being back added a new level of complication.

He traced the stars with his eyes for a while. It was time for him to leave.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sorry! (Not sorry)

I know you all will hate me. BUT there was a kiss! And Caseys Back! And no longer engaged! And _SHE DIDN'T SIGN!_ You were all so worried about Derek signing you assumed Casey would! Silver lining?

Your reviews on the last chapter **ruined** me. You guys wrote like full on paragraphs! I mean, I wrote the chapter and yet your analysis of my words made me realize how sad I had unintentionally made it. (No seriously go read the reviews, they're great!) I didn't think twice about the "Goodbye Princess" and yet it resonated with most of you. I'm glad you guys felt moved while reading my work. I think that's the goal of writing. Ugh, I love you all!

Also, the first scene with Ralph/Sam in the beginning, that was inspired by you guys freaking out about Derek signing the papers lol. I hope you feel seen!

Also added a flashback for the few of you who requested some fluff!

This is where the SHA inspiration ends... The rest is just my Dasey mind. Hope you still like it!

Ps. Did you catch the parallel?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Home Ontario: Chapter 4**

Friday December 14th 2018...  
Three months later  
 **DPOV**

Derek was leaving for Vancouver. Not in a dramatic diva (Read:Casey) kind of way. He had no choice in the matter. It was written in the stars, and more importantly, his contract. Nevertheless, he thought it would be a good change for him.

Somehow Casey of all people ended up driving him to the airport. He found it suspicious when no one was available to drop him off. No one but Casey of course. He was going to take a cab, but she insisted. He understood what his friends and family were trying to do. They thought if they left the couple alone together they could talk everything out. They were wrong, he decided.

Things with Casey were cold. Ice cold , thanks to him. He chose to add distance after her permanent return. It just hurt too much. He knew he couldn't avoid her forever. They were family after all. And yet, even with the distance and attitude, he noticed her light up when he was around. He chose to ignore it. It's nothing , he told himself. She's just happy things are getting back to normal.

"You got the keys?" he asked when Casey pulled up to his terminal. They were standing awkwardly by the car with his bags, ready to go. The keys he was referring to were the one to their house. The key she would need while he was away. The deal was that Casey would move in while he was away. It worked out for everyone.

"Yes!" She nodded enthusiastically with a smile. She was so clearly overcompensating, so he ignored her false cheeriness. He hated this version of Casey. She was nothing like the one he had married. She didn't want to push his buttons or piss him off. She wanted to stay on his good side; she wanted his forgiveness. He understood why but didn't like it.

"The house is yours while I'm gone. You can do whatever you want it. Throw my shit in the garage if you need to. Just make sure the house doesn't burn down." He spoke, seriously. She was a chef in the kitchen, but a klutz everywhere else. It was a real concern he had leaving her alone there.

"I'm not going to touch anything Der," she promised with just a bit of an eye roll.

The little bit of bite made him calmer. She hadn't been replaced with an alien or something. Derek nodded to himself. "Alright well, I guess that's it…"

"We didn't talk money," she reminded him, suddenly shy looking down at her feet.

"Money?" He asked confused.

"Rent? How much?"

 **"** No casey. It's your house too." he reminded her. He wasn't renting out the place. He was simply going away and leaving it in her hands. She had been very adamant about him not selling the place, so he wouldn't, not until she was ready. He figured that after production wrapped in Vancouver he'd stay on the west coast. Or maybe get himself a small apartment in the heart of Toronto. He wasn't sure. But he had no plans of returning back to their old house. Too many memories he was running from.

She shook her head, clearly not wanting to get into that conversation at the airport of all places. "What about the bills?" she reasoned. It was obvious that she felt the need to provide something on her end of the deal.

"The house is Paid off Case," he clarified. It was the first thing he did when he came into some money.

"I-" she started

"It's fine." He cut her off.

She was quiet for a minute and he just really wanted to get inside and away from the awkwardness. **"** I guess I know what it feels like now," she mumbled, with a soft smile.

It was that moment that changed everything for him like a flip of a switch. He didn't want to do to her what she had done to him. He didn't want to be cold and distant. And in that moment he decided that he'd come back. "I'll be home in a few weeks," he promised, breaking out of his new icy norm, pulling her into his arms for the first time in months pressing a kiss against her forehead. He felt her arms wrap around him tight. Now that felt normal.

"I thought you'd be gone for months?" she asked confused into his shoulder.

"I can't stay away for that long," he admitted. It wasn't supposed to be a dig at her but she flinched and he knew she had taken it as such.

He sighed pulling away. "Don't burn the house down," he reminded her, walking away.

He was an idiot. A total and complete idiot. One step forward. Ten steps back. That was always the case when it came to her. Casey was the drug he just couldn't quit….

* * *

Derek couldn't stop thinking about Casey his entire flight. Even dozing off, he dreamt of her. Well not her exactly, he dreamt of Casey- his wife . He finally gave in to his temptation and sent her a text from the back of his taxi somewhere in the middle of Vancouver.

 **House in one piece?** Was all he said. It had been the first text he had sent her in literal years. He knew he was opening a can of worms but couldn't help himself.

 **For now.** She replied.

He smiled at his phone like an idiot. She would be the death of him.

* * *

Friday March 20th, 2019...  
 **CPOV**

"You know, for someone whos not his wife, you sure are taking up all his free time Case," Sam teased Casey, taking a gulp of her beer.

Sam and Emily had met up with Casey for drinks at Ralph's. Derek had been three months into production in Vancouver. He would come home every week or so. But no one really got to see him. No one but Casey it seemed...

"Last time I checked she's still his wife. And they are together!" Emily clarified all matter of fact like.

"What?! Why would you think that?" Casey snapped instantly, almost sounding offended at the accusation.

"What? You mean you didn't come back for him?" Emily asked dumbfounded. "After you realized you were still married... You didn't run back to Canada to be with your husband!?" Emily asked, clearly doubtful.

Casey laughed. Three months later and they were still very much married. She would never dare mention the topic of divorce to him again. It clearly didn't go over well the first time. Whenever he was ready to move on, he'd ask. At least that's what she told herself. "No. I might still be Casey Venturi, but we are very much separated Em."

"Separated?" Ralph asked putting new drinks down in front of everyone. "When the last time you saw him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Last weekend. Family dinner. Mom made a roast. " Casey shrugged, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Time before that?" Emily asked.

"The days before that. He was fixing the Prince. I think there was something wrong with the battery? Or was it the lights? I don't know but Derek fixed it."

"And the time before that?" Sam supplied with a knowing smirk.

Casey sighed but thought back for a moment. "About three-ish weeks ago. He came to my dance recital. The teenage girls were blushing about the cute guy in the front." Casey mentioned with a smile. He was the only cute guy in the front as far as she was concerned. Her husband would always be a charmer that was for sure.

"Casey." Emily beamed with a smile.

"What?!"

"Your dating your husband." Emily declared, happy to be proven right.

Casey's eyes went wide. "I am not! Honest Em!" she argued, face blushing.

"Sure Case," Sam replied not believing it for a second. "If I called him right now it would go to voicemail and maybe I'd get a text. If you called…" he trailed off suggesting a different outcome.

Calling Sam's bluff Casey was up for a challenge. She narrowed her eyes at Sam and pulled out her phone and called Derek on speakerphone.

Derek answered after a few rings. "What did you break this time Princess?" Derek greeted, his tone light and airy. Casey's eyes went wide. That wasn't going to help her case. She looked up at her friends who were all giving her pointed looks.

"Case?" Derek asked, tone shifting to concern.

"Hey, sorry. You're on speakerphone. I'm at Ralphs and your friends are giving me grief. I was hoping you could tell them to lay off." she said eyeing her friends who were smiling during the whole exchange.

She heard Derek's smile over the phone. "Oh yeah? Sounds fun. Give her hell guys!" He teased.

Their friends chuckled in the background and promises they would.

Casey rolled her eyes, annoyed Derek had only given them more ammo to use against her. "Gee, thanks!" she retorted.

"Anytime, honey!" He replied with sarcasm. "Listen I'm on my way to set. You alright?" He asked, in all seriousness.

"Yeah that was all," she sighed, knowing the teasing would not only continue but amplify.

"Cool, I'll call you later. Bye guys!"

They all said their goodbyes and Casey hung up with a sigh.

"Sweetheart? Honey? I'll call you later?" Emily asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Separated my ass!"

"Ugh!" Casey replied covering her bright pink face. Things with Derek were... complicated.

But complicated or not, she simply couldn't believe she lived in a world was Derek still wanted her, like Emily seemed to suggest. How could he after all she had done? Did she miss him? Absolutely. But was she going to push for anything more than whatever it was they had going for them? No. She was lucky he was even speaking to her. She would gladly take the teasing from their friends.

* * *

Friday April 13th 2019...  
 **DPOV**

Derek was back from Vancouver for a few days and had a date with some ballerina. The new Freeform show he was working on had been in full swing, so he spent most of his time in Vancouver. But he made it a point to go home every other weekend to appease a certain princess in his life who seemed to miss him.

"McDonald!" Derek called, getting out of his rental, parking alongside of the Prince. He was glad that Casey had been staying at the house while he was in Vancouver. It helped give her privacy from the family while still allowing her to be close to them. It also gave him more time to figure out what exactly was happening between them.

"I fly in and I'm on time. She just has to roll out of bed and she's running late," he mumbled to himself, walking up the porch steps. He knocked on the front door even though he had the key and could have easily let himself in. But he wanted to give her privacy, even in their old house.

"Come in!" he heard her yell.

He made his way inside and noticed all the subtle changes that had happened since the last time he had been there. She didn't change much. But the house sure smelled cleaner. Candles filled the room with floral and fruity scents. The pillows always perfectly fluffed.

"Come on Spacey! Were gonna be laaaaaate!" he complained, stuffing his hands into his pockets. If they were late for sushi they would surely be late for the movie that Derek had gotten tickets for. It was a small indie movie he had been meaning to see.

They were in a weird limbo phase. Not together but not completely separate either. He was gone so it made it easier to be away from her… but he was coming home all the time. He was earning a ton of frequent flyer miles!

"I'm ready!" She yelled back from somewhere in the bedroom, their old room. Derek was perched on the arm of the couch. It wasn't his home. Not any more. He told Casey she could do anything she wanted with it- but she had kept it how he left it. She said she'd convince him to keep it but he wasn't so sure.

He wanted to be friends with Casey. But friends with your ex is always dangerous territory. But how could he not? How could he push her out of his life completely? She had been the one to drive him to the airport when it was his turn to leave. She was the one with tears in her eyes.

"Woah," Casey spoke bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You look…" she didn't use words but pointed at his body up and down.

"Good?" He guessed with a proud smirk. "Beautiful. Breathtaking?" He teased.

He had worn a pair of ripped jeans, leather boots, a plaid shirt a new leather jacket. His hair was cut a bit different and he was a bit scruffy, bits of his beard looking cooper red in the sunlight.

"You... Ugh!" She muttered somehow already annoyed with him. She moved around him to get her shoes and bag.

"They did a behind the scene clip where the cast gave some of the guys a makeover," he shrugged explaining his elevated look.

"Why do they keep putting you in these clothes," she grumbled mostly to herself.

Derek frowned. "I thought I looked good." He was hoping she'd enjoy for his updated look and fall into his arms, but of course, he was wrong.

"You do. It's annoying," she added, putting her jacket.

He tried not to read too much into her comment and was distracted by what she was wearing. "Hey," he started crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that my shirt?" He questioned already knowing the answer.

Casey was wearing an old rolling stones graphic tee that Derek had left behind, as a dress. She rolled her eyes. "Oh that you noticed!" She replied. Implying that there was something Derek didn't notice.

He was so confused.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Der," Casey asked as they drove to dinner. Of course Derek was driving, even though he had just gotten off a cross country flight, but whatever. They were going to some sushi place that Derek thought Casey would enjoy.

"Hmm?" He asked not taking his eyes off the road in front of them.

Casey offered to drive knowing he was probably tired from his flight but he refused. He always drove when it was the two of them. "That girl… the lead on your show, whats her name?" Casey not to subtly asked as she scrolled through said girls' social media.

"Ashely?"

"Right! Her."

"What about her?" he asked confused.

"She's really pretty…" Casey mumbled half to herself. She showed him a picture on her phone of Ashely. Derek peeked at her phone before looking back at the road.

"I mean, don't know if she's into it, but I can give her your number? I didn't know you were experimenting. Failed marriage and engagement will do that to a girl I guess. But I fully support you!" He added sarcastically.

"Der-ek," She whined.

* * *

 **DPOV**

"So, why did you ask about Ash, really?" Derek asked cocking an eyebrow at Casey across the dinner table.

Casey sighed heavily before answering him. "I guess I just wanted to know if you were dating," she said bluntly. Her honesty surprised him. "I know I have no right but-"

Derek smiled, understanding completely. He wanted to know the same thing. "I don't have time to date Case," he reminded her, mixing wasabi into his soy sauce.

"I'm sure you have options in Vancouver," she debated, not buying his answer. "A waitlist of girls just waiting to go out with you," she teased. It almost sounded like they were 16 again when she was jealous of Kendra.

"'Why are you so curious about my love life, Princess?" He asked with a smug smile. He knew why. Or at least he hoped so. Things had changed ever since he left. They were flirty. They bantered. It made him hope for more, and it was stupid. Oh so very stupid.

He watched her as she contemplated her response. He watched her craft the words in her mind before speaking them. "Emily said I was dating my husband. And Ralph and Sam seem to agree." She admitted looking down at the miso soup uncomfortable embarrassment flushing her checks. She didn't dare look at his face.

Derek was quiet for a second. "Would you? Date me I mean?" he asked after a beat.

She looked up at him with a glare. "You're asking the women who married you… if she'd date you?"

"I'm asking the women who married me and then divorced me, if she would date me." He countered easily. The more they talked about it the less it stung. They could finally joke about it.

"I never did divorce you," she pointed out matter of factly, her chopstick pointing at him accusatory.

"So… you'd date me." he reasoned as if it was the only possible answer to his question.

"Derek," She sighed heavily like he was taking all the energy from her. " This ...it isn't helping me move on." She admitted. And it hit him like a shot to the heart. Move on? From what them? He thought she done that years ago? "And I'm sorry that I'm having trouble coping but my therapist-"

"Hey, I'm having trouble coping too Case." He interrupted. It was his in, and he was going to take it. "Your right this isn't helping." Seeing her? Talking to her? He couldn't move on when she was in a different country. The rediscovered closeness was not doing him any favors. But would he stop? No.

"This probably isn't either," he added, pulling a chain out from under his shirt. It was a plain gold necklace, but it had his wedding band on it. "This probably doesn't help me move on. I mean, what's a single guy doing with a wedding band around his neck, right?" he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation but the truth was he was embarrassed.

When he left for Vancouver, leaving Casey in their old home, he didn't want her to find his ring. He was embarrassed by the thought of her seeing it. So he took it with him. And then he was scared to lose it. And that's how it ended up on a chain around his neck. Everyday reminding him of what was. A masochist through and through.

"Is that…" she trailed off, reaching over the small table to touch it.

He nodded as her fingertips brushed the metal. "Yeah, it is." He confirmed.

"Der, I thought…." She stopped, biting her bottom lip. "You- you never asked me to come home when I was in New york. You never asked me to stay when I was home. You never said anything actually," she trailed off sadly.

He shrugged. "I didn't want you to come back because I asked. I wanted you to do it because it was what you wanted to. And you did. Eventually. "

Casey looked down at her soup. She quiet for a while. But he understood. They were actually talking about their relationship. All of it. "You never did anything wrong Der. I told you, it was all me. It was never about your job, so I don't know why that was such a big secret. It wasn't your job or money. Or anything like that. I loved the fact that you taught kids all about film and production. You inspired them Der. The fancy job, the new salary. I don't care. It doesn't make a difference. None of it changes you, and I fell in love with you ." she explained.

He nodded, understanding. Trying to win Casey over had caused him to change his entire life, but ultimately it was for the better. He was happier. "When I went to New York, and I saw you with all your rich preppy dancer friends I knew I wasn't enough. I didn't match that lifestyle. I was nothing but an AV tech helping kids with their extra credit assignment," he breathed out, speaking of his own insecurities.

"Derek, you taught those kids things they would have never learned without you. I was proud of the way you were inspiring those kids to get into film and photography." she smiled, reaching out to hold his hand across the table.

He looked genuinely shocked to hear her say that. "Really? You weren't ashamed of me?" he asked, brushing his thumb across the top of her hand.

"What was there to be ashamed of? Film has always been your passion. I wanted to find mine. That's all it ever was."

"I thought…." He trailed off.

"What?"

"I guess I thought I wasn't enough for you. I… I wanted to prove myself. That's how I ended up doing all this cool shit. I thought if I made a name for myself you'd -" he stopped himself. He couldn't finish the sentence. He could say a lot but he wouldn't say that.

"Come back?" She finished quietly for him.

He nodded.

She turned her hand over, her fingers interlacing with his. "I'm sorry you felt that way. I'm sorry you thought you needed to change. I needed to go on my own journey. I'm sorry, I hurt you. And, after everything, god Derek, you deserve so much better." She said bluntly

That's when their sushi came and the conversation was over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Home Ontario  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own LwD or SHA  
 **AN:** Inspired by Sweet Home Alabama (2002). Enjoy! Spoilers for the movie ahead!

* * *

 **Sweet Home Ontario: Chapter 5  
**

 **Thursday, June 13th, 2019**  
 **Two months later**  
 **DPOV**

Every day was a long day on set. His days varied drastically. He could have a 5 am call time. Or night shots that _ended_ at 5 am. It changed depending on the day, or the shot they had to get, but most days were exhausting in the best way possible. So when Derek finally got to the door of his Vancouver apartment complex, he thought he was losing his shit.

"Are you actually here or am I hallucinating?" He asked walking toward the woman standing in front of his apartment building. She looked out of place just standing there in the glow of the front lights. She looked tired, dressed casually in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. The chill of the night evident in the way she rubbed her arms up and down. Her hair was a messy pile on the top of her head like a tiara. A true princess.

It had only been a few days since he had seen her and yet the sight of her made his stomach drop. He felt like a little kid with a crush around her, just waiting to pull on her pigtails.

"Probably both," she shrugged with a 100-watt smile that melted him.

Derek shook his head, clearing the fog. He pulled her into his arms as soon as he reached her. _Not hallucinating,_ he confirmed. She got on her tippy toes wrapping her arms around his neck, her body flush against his. They swayed for a second in the embrace. She felt warm and smelled like vanilla and nostalgia. Every time he held her he wished he could erase all of it and just go back. Back to the beginning. He'd do it all over for another chance with her. Even that last part...

"You sure do make a habit of showing up at my door unannounced McDonald," he mumbled into her neck, slowly pulling away from her. It was a welcome surprise. "Wanna tell me why you got on a flight to Vancouver and didn't tell me?" he asked confused, leading them inside the building and into the elevator.

"I needed to tell you something," She shrugged weakly leaning against the elevator wall. She looked exhausted. She must have been tired from the flight. Unlike Casey, Derek had the cross country flight perfectly synchronized as he had done it a dozen times already. He knew how to pack. When to sleep. When to wake up. Best flight times. Emptiest flights. He had become a well seasoned flyer. He could have given her some tips or used his frequent flyer miles.

He shot her a confused glance. "Phones work just as well Spacey," he reminded her, leading them to his door when the elevator opened on the third floor.

His temporary apartment was a standard place; fully furnished. It was really just a glorified hotel with some milk in the fridge. It wasn't home, but it was his at the end of every shot day. Not that he minded very much, he was hardly ever there since all his time off was spent back home in Ontario.

"I needed a grand gesture," she clarified, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. _She would draw blood if she kept it up,_ he thought.

"What? Why?" He asked even more confused than before. He threw his stuff down by the door, offering her the couch as he dipped into his bedroom to change out of his sweaty clothes. His shower would have to wait till after Casey's explanation. He thought he should give her the grand tour of his small apartment but she had already seen most of it from where she sat.

"I… I don't deserve you." she started, her voice small and vulnerable.

Derek's eyes went wide when he heard her. _Oh god. Not this again,_ he thought. What a way to start a conversation. "That might be true," he teased, entering his living room. The moment simply too tense for his liking. He found her looking stressed, sitting on one of the bar stools at his rarely used kitchen island.

"And I needed to apologize," she went on as if she hadn't heard him, blue eyes piercing into his.

"I'm pretty sure you already have Case." He reminded her. He was defeated. Although a good fight with Casey was always fun, he was exhausted. Physically and mentally exhausted. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to deal with the emotional bomb she was bound to drop on him. Whatever it was.

She shook her head. "This is different." She argued, wringing her hands in her lap nervously. "This is clarity. This is... I rehearsed it on the plane."

"Of course you did," he added with a genuine smile, leaning again the kitchen island. Once a kneer…

"I thought I was sorry for hurting you - and I am! But it's much more than that Der. I'm sorry for ruining everything. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for making you think it was your fault." She listed as if she had it all memorized. Maybe she had rehearsed it.

"Well, since your apologizing, are you sorry that I lost my best friend?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest defensively. His tone was suddenly a little too serious. But it was late, he was tired, and she was listing all the way she had hurt him. It felt like she was poking at his open wounds which made him react.

Losing his wife was one thing. But losing his best friend. That was worse. Casey knew Derek better than he knew himself most days. She was more than a partner, she was a part of him. And when she left, the hole she left… no one could replace.

She bit her lip, the question hitting her hard. "I am, Derek. So, _so_ sorry. I lost my best friend too." She finally spoke. "I know how stupid I was. I've had to live with it every day. Trust me, it was easier when I was away."

He nodded, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to talk about that. He didn't want to be angry with her again. He had dealt with all five stages of grief. He didn't need to circle back. "Why are you here Case?" He asked calmer. "I don't mind the visit but I had a really long day and I have an early morning so…"

"I'm here because everyone keeps trying to convince me that we're back together and I keep thinking they are wrong but god do I wish they were right." She finally admitted, words blurting out of her mouth faster than he could process. He watched as tears filled up her eyes.

"Is that what you want?" He asked softly. Trying his best to not sound hopeful or excited.

"I don't deserve it. But it's what I want. You said… you said you didn't want me to come home because you asked. You said you wanted me to come home because I wanted to. And so … here I am Venturi. I'm home. I'm here because I want to be." she took a deep breath, settling herself, brushing her eyes gently. "What do _you_ want?" She asked, her voice cracking just a bit at the end.

Derek ran a hand through his hair sighing. "Let's look at the facts here," he started. "I fly twice a month from the other side of the country to fix the car for you. To go to your dance recitals and be at family dinners. To take you to sushi." He listed, counting the reasons for his fingers. "I could very easily not do any of that. Save myself time, money and agony. But I do it. To be around you." He sighed, walking around the counter to her, pulling her up in his arms easily.

She was quiet for a while, her arms wrapping themselves around his middle. Burying her face deeper into his chest like she wanted to disappear. "I'm still in love with you. I tried not to be. I tried to ignore it. But it's true, even after everything." She spoke into his T-shirt. Her words muffled, but he heard her crystal clear.

Derek's heart dropped. That's all he had been waiting to hear since she had left for New york. She loved him. She still loved him.

"I'm still figuring everything out." She went on, not giving him a chance to respond. She pulled away just enough to look at him. "I hurt you. I hurt our family, ….friends. I'm still asking for forgiveness. I still need to forgive myself for hurting the most important person in my life." She added, her voice shaky.

"So you love me?" He asked playfully, considering the idea like a business pitch. He pushed the hair out of her face softly "Well, I guess that's not the _worst_ thing to hear." He decided with a grin.

"And I'm an idiot." She added, hiding her face in his chest again like she was banging her head against a wall. A very solid wall made of muscle. Her voice was shaky. She was still on the edge of crying and he could feel it.

"I think you've beat yourself up about it enough princess. We can move past this." He promised, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Emily was right?" She asked softly in response. "I'm dating my husband?"

Derek smiled, hooking a finger under her chin to get a good look at her. "I want to make this perfectly clear because apparently it hasn't been. I'm still in love with you Casey McDonald. I always have been." he clarified. The truth slipping past his lips before he could even think about stopping himself. She always managed to get it out of him.

"Now let's go to bed." He reminded her, pulling her to his bedroom.

* * *

 **Friday, June 15th, 2019**  
 **The next day** **  
****DPOV**

Sleeping (in the most innocent way) with Casey was not the best idea. Derek woke up to his alarm the next morning, finding his limbs intertwined with a fully clothed Casey. Well fully clothed in _his_ clothes; she didn't go back to her hotel that night so she wore his shirt to bed. His hands were splayed out around her hip possessively, his body language was teetering on inappropriate. She had snuck a hand under his shirt, laying it flat across his chest with a leg wrapped around his. Although they have come to some sort of agreement the night before, they still had a lot to talk about.

Derek tried to untangle himself from her without completely waking her. With a few muffled whines of complaints, he managed to get out of bed and into a much needed icy shower.

He turned it into "Take your wife to work day" since she was there, he had to work, and he wasn't going to leave her alone all day. She'd drive herself crazy, over analyzing whatever had happened the night before and he couldn't have that. She came around set during lunch in a cute pink dress that left Derek's mind wandering. Casey made anything look good. He was proud to show her around set, it was his new world after all.

Introductions were hard. On paper, Casey was his wife. In reality, she was his maybe girlfriend who he had married a few years back? Labels were complicated. He exclusively introduced her as just Casey. Those who knew, knew. And those who didn't, assumed. And that was fine with him.

The workday ended pretty early, considering the 7 am call time. They picked up Indian food on the way back to Derek's apartment where they walked hand and hand. It was weird, but a good weird. A weird he desperately missed. It felt like they were slipping back into a piece of normalcy that his heart had missed so badly. But ultimately he knew they still had to have that conversation...

"Be honest with me…Do you think you'll ever truly forgive me?" She asked nervously ripping up pieces of garlic nan. They were sitting on the floor in the living room, eating off the coffee table. It was comfortable there, less pressure.

Derek sighed, putting his fork down. This is where the "what are we" conversation shifted. "I already forgave you, Casey," he promised with a tight smile. It was true. He had forgiven her, a long time ago. But he was still scared. Could he deal with another heartbreak? "It's the trusting you won't get up and leave again part that will take some time," he admitted. Of course, he didn't want to tell her that he was scared shitless that it was all temporary. But communication was important and if they had talked about everything beforehand, maybe she never would have left in the first place.

She nodded slowly, pushing her food around. "I get it," she spoke softly after a while. "I know I have to earn your trust back."

It was Derek's turn to ask the heavy questions. "So uh… what _exactly_ are we doing here? I need you to be as clear as possible."

Casey took in a deep breath, shocked by his bluntness. "We're dating…" She said. But it was more of a question, the answer being up to him.

"We're dating," he confirmed with a nod. "Exclusively?" He had to ask. His heart slamming against his chest. He couldn't do casual. Nothing about Casey McDonald allowed him to be casual. Not even when they were 16. It was her. It had always been her. And he needed to know that she would honor him with the same privilege.

"Just you Der," She replied softly, embarrassed that he would even ask such a question, but understanding why.

Derek nodded mapping things out in his head.

"But…" she started, eyes not meeting his.

Derek saw red. That was never what he wanted to hear. Especially after the last question he had asked. "But?" he asked in a shaky breath.

She reached out a greasy hand to cover his. "I have missed you, a lot." She blushed, and he had no idea what she was getting at. "But, I don't want to jump back into how things were. I want to start over and take things slow… I just think that might be the healthiest way." She sounded embarrassed.

Starting over with Casey. A clean slate. Or as clean as she could possibly provide. He could do that. He had _wanted_ that. "I can do slow," he reassured her.

She smiled back at him, relieved.

* * *

 **August 2019**  
 **A few months later**  
 **DPOV**

He was dating Casey, again. As per her request, they were taking it slow; a sloths pace kind of slow. But it was good for them, he thought. He kept coming home as often as he could, staying at the Venturi/McDonald house every time. It was an unspoken rule but one they both agreed on. They continued to go on dates; they continued talking and learning how to communicate better than ever before.

There were always sparks between them, even in the beginning. Sparks that quickly turned into a hot blazing fire. For a married couple, their sex life had always been great. Better than great, amazing he'd say. So they wanted to make sure they were on the same page emotionally before rekindling the physical embers that would ignite a full on fire.

Casey made them talk a love language test which was really eye opening, although Derek wouldn't admit it. Derek's love language was time and physical touch, (surprise surprise!) Casey's was words of affirmation and acts of service. Again, he wasn't surprised, but it was helpful to know.

They used that information to strengthen their bond. Any time they were together, Casey would touch him in the most innocent of way, as they didn't have much of a choice in the mater. Whether it was holding his hand, rubbing her fingers at the nape of his neck when he drove, or a kiss on his shoulder as she passed by him. She had also carved out time to talk every day for at least an hour when they were apart. It helped establish their new relationship.

Derek tried his best to use his words for her. He was honest with her, sharing the things he wanted so badly to hide from her. His fears, his insecurities, his feelings. It was still a work in progress but he was actively trying and he saw how much she appreciated it. The easier part for him was doing acts of service for her. And any time he was home, he'd do things to make Casey's life easier. Whether it was doing the dishes while she got dressed for their date. Or showing up with her coffee order. Or changing the oil in the Prince. Or painting the bathroom when she mentioned redecorating. He was all ears.

Things on the emotional front were going really well. But things in the physical front were a challenge. They were taking things slow. Super slow. The not sleeping together kind of slow. The first time they kissed, a non-goodbye kiss, Derek swore the world stopped spinning. Kissing had become so underrated when there was so much more to do. But when it's the _only_ thing they could do, he felt like a teenager again, plotting ways to push her up against a wall and kiss her senseless.

After one particular date, they found themselves in a heavy makeout session in the Derek rental car. Derek didn't dare take it inside as that might cross a line she wasn't ready for.

"You should get inside," Derek whispered, his voice low and husky as he tried catching his breath. The whole take it slow thing was really taking its toll on him, but he was respecting the boundaries Casey had set. Even when Casey herself was starting to forget them.

"Mhmm," Casey agreed, hand pulling his face and more importantly his mouth, back down to her, melting against his lips.

Derek smiled against her. He knew she was seconds from jumping the center console and falling into his lap; it wouldn't be the first time. And although he was trying his best to best to good, he couldn't be blamed if he surrendered himself to her.

* * *

 **Saturday, Sept 7th, 2019  
** **One month later…**  
 **DPOV**

After months of dating, Casey had decided (with the help of her therapist) that she was ready for all of it. Derek wasn't too sure. Was she really ready, or was she tired of waiting? Those were two separate things. Did she feel pressured? He was terrified that sleeping together again might ruin all the progress they had made. He didn't want to be just sex...

"Come in," she called when he knocked on the front door that faithful Saturday night. He knew what he was walking into.

The house was dark with the exception of fairy lights and tea candles that littered the entire house. _Oh god, she might actually burn the house down,_ he thought.

"Casey McDonald, are you trying to seduce me?" he called out to the empty living room, until he spotted her, in front of the bedroom door wearing a little black dress. It wasn't lingerie, but damn it did the job. She could be wearing a sack of potatoes and she'd look just as good to him.

"Depends, is it working?" she asked, a sparkle in her eye, making her way towards him.

"At least take me out to dinner first!" he teased, nervous about the whole thing. A lot weighed on him. What if it was suddenly different? What if it didn't feel the same as before? What if he didn't fulfill whatever fantasy she had filled her head with? Would she run again?

"Dinners in the oven," she shrugged standing in front of him.

He kept his hands to himself, and for the last time asked, "Are you sure?" his voice low and thick with want.

She smiled up at him. "It's not my first time. I promise."

He knew. Of course, he knew. He had been there for her first time… and a hundred times after that.

His lips crushed her easily, stealing the breath out of her lungs. No going back now. He wanted to take things slow, but he had been practically a saint all summer and needed an outlet. His hand splayed across her hips, digging in just enough to feel her body underneath, fingers itching to remove the dress.

Caseys's hands were all over him, fingertips dragging up his arms.

"Oven off?" He asked before allowing his mind to go blank.

"Mhmm," she mumbled pressing gentle kisses down the column of his neck. Her lips felt pillowy soft against his skin. Until he felt her teeth pulling at the gold chain that laid flat against his skin. Her hand snaked around him, her nails running down his back underneath his T-shirt.

He on the other hand was busy pushing her dress up, slowly testing the boundaries. Were there boundaries? His fingers ghosted against her bare thigh underneath the dress. She felt like silk under him and he wanted to touch everywhere. He didn't know what to do first. He wanted to savor every second, but he also wanted to push all her buttons. Casey had a tendency of short circuiting his thoughts.

"Off," he said pushing the rest of her dress up and off her body. Casey gladly let him, pulling it off her body completely. But before he even got a good look at her she was pressed up against him again, her fingers busy pushing up the hem of his t-shirt, her lips melting against his.

Hid hands were everywhere, strategically unclasping her bra, fingertips ghosting down her spine. Goosebump flowing in suit.

When she finally got his shirt off, he picked her up, easily. Her legs wrapped around his middle tight and he lead them to bed.

There was something about it. Maybe it was the fact that it was their old bedroom. Or the fact that it had been so long. Or the way his wedding band swung on his chain between them with their every movement, reminding him that he was there with his wife. Or just that it was Casey...

It was all too much. It was a blur, happening faster than he could process. Bodies pressed together. Mouths moving against skin and lips glowing in the candlelight. But at the same time it felt like they were moving in slow motion... the way her eyes were closed tight and her mouth hung open, sounds suffocated somewhere inside her, never finding a way out. Her hair fell out of her ballerina bun, draping them like a curtain and all he smelled was flowers and _Casey_. And she tasted like honey. Pure honey and he wanted to devour her. And she seemed to feel the same. Clinging to him in, swollen lips not so silently begging him. Watching her work him in the same way, fireworks going off behind his eyelids. Nothing, no one could ever compare to her...To what they were together. She was a drug to him. And no amount of rehab, miles, or time could help his addiction.

Nothing had changed from their last time. If anything, things have only amplified, if even possible. One thing was for sure, Casey felt like home to him.

* * *

 **The Next Morning…**

It had been a long time since Derek had woken up with a naked woman in his arms. Almost three years to be exact.

"Morning," Casey mumbled in her sleepy voice, pressing a kiss to his naked shoulder.

He smiled, not caring that it was way too early and his alarm had woken them. He was the happiest guy in the world. He curled his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. The puzzle pieces falling together perfectly. "Morning," he replied, pressing a kiss into her wild hair. "How you feeling?" he asked, pushing the hair behind her ears so he could see her face and the pillow imprint across her cheek. She had slept like the dead.

"A little sore," she admitted, her fingers tracing invisible patterns on his chest.

"Sorry I-"

"A good kind of sore." she clarified, smiling up at him.

"So, was it worth the wait?" He had to ask. He knew how he felt. Was it worth waiting all summer? Or all those years? Did it live up to her expectations?

She stared at him for a while, her fingers ghosting across his jawline and back down again. "More than worth it," she spoke softly, her tone holding so much meaning.

"Well, you know what they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

She chuckled softly. "I can't believe you're leaving today."

"I'll be back before you even get a chance to miss me," he reminded her.

"Not after last night," she replied softly, a blush spreading across her skin.

He took that as a sign, and eased her onto her back softly, knowing she was tender and achy. The length of his body pressed up against her in just the right way, earning him a sigh falling from her lips. Hovering over her he teased, "Well then, let me give you a few more things to miss." He ducked down to leave a trail of kisses down her naked chest. He could always catch the next flight out.

He still lived in a word where he had to say goodbye to Casey and often. But this time it was different. Maybe this was the version of Derek that lived happily ever after with Casey….

* * *

 **AN** : So, was the angst worth it? Did Casey redeem herself?  
I didn't want to go smut with this one. I was aiming for like a classy sex montage in a movie...Did it work?

I'm thinking about doing an epilogue...

PS. If you want LDR Dasey, check out my story LA Kings.


End file.
